pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Strona główna
Listopad Wolę nawet nie komentować, co się na Wikinezce dzieje xd Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 17:37, lis 3, 2014 (UTC) Szczerze. Ja też''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Dlatego my mamy naszą wiki -_^ Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:34, lis 4, 2014 (UTC) Wiadomo, tego sie już nie zmieni, ale szkoda patrzeć jak niszczy się coś, na co pracowaliśmy przez 2-5 lat Pawel10s 19:01, lis 5, 2014 (UTC) Wygryw! Poznałam różnicę między Mega Latiosem, a Mega Latias! XD To kolor oczu UvU ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:31, lis 11, 2014 (UTC) Niby też racja.. Ale wygrywasz złote krzesło XD BTW. już w podstawowej formie oba te Pokemony to takie samoloty, ale w Mega wersji to takie.. kompletne samoloty XD ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 14:35, lis 11, 2014 (UTC) Nom XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 14:37, lis 11, 2014 (UTC) Chyba muszę zamknąć forum, bo strasznie się obijacie z pisaniem odcinków XD Ja tu czekam !!! >.>Volt ''Dyskusja'''' E, ja dopiero zrobiłam stronkę komiksu, więc tydzień trzeba czekać na odcinek :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 17:34, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) Zrób więcej stron komiksu na zapas i pisz odcinki xDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Poradniki A więc zamierzam wznowić poradniki dla początkujących. Jednak najpierw chciałbym się was spytać. Co miałoby się w nich znaleźć? ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Może dawanie plików i coś z HTML/szablony/tabelki (wszystko podstawowe)? :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 20:36, lis 26, 2014 (UTC) Przede wszystkim szablony. Co i jak, oraz może jak robić nowe... ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:07, lis 27, 2014 (UTC) Sam nie umiem robić nowych XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Czyli nie jestem sama xD Nie no, ale tak poważniej to naprawdę przyda się poradnik z szablonami. Może nie jak dodawać nowe, ale. .. coś o nich.Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:35, lis 27, 2014 (UTC) Postaram się na dniach zrobić :)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Maj 2015 Dziwnie mi z Tym nowym tłem xD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:53, maj 12, 2015 (UTC) To jest ten moment: wtf, ile czasu mnie nie było? ;-; Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 19:35, maj 12, 2015 (UTC) Tamto tło, było takie... dziwne. Postanowiłem je zmienić. Możecie dodawać tutaj swoje propozycje na nowe tło :) Może coś z wakacjami? ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' MOGĘ ZROBIĆ ''wik''✍'' 13:47, maj 13, 2015 (UTC) Jeśli możesz :) Coś z wakacjami - plaża? może? słońce? No i Buizel:P Tylko, żeby jak był to nie na środku, tylko z boku - tak aby po wrzuceniu tła, był widoczny :PVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Ja się zastanowie i może coś wrzucę, bo wakacyjny pomysł jest dobry :3 ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:21, maj 13, 2015 (UTC) Moim zdaniem większości szaty graficznej BW przydałoby się jakieś odnowienie. ''PG'' ''Dyskusja!'' 20:08, maj 13, 2015 (UTC) gdybyście podali mi wymiary byłoby super ''wik''✍'' 14:49, maj 14, 2015 (UTC) korzystam z monobook. 'wik''✍'' 15:07, maj 14, 2015 (UTC) Tło można zmienić, ale logo radzę zostawić, bo jest naprawdę spoko (tak tak, wiem kto robił xd) i takie wiecie, sentymentalne... c': Poprzednie tło miało być tłem na chwilę, ale zostało na dłużej. Myślę że nadeszła właściwa pora, żeby je wywalić. Notakiwi - ja też korzystam głównie z monobooka, ale nie jest problemem zmiana na Wikię. To zajmuje parę sekund ^^ - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:04, maj 14, 2015 (UTC) w tym problem że nie umiem z niego kożystać. zawsze używałam starszego wyglądu strony. wik''✍'' Wrzesień 2015 Witam kochani, żyję i zaglądam z ciekawości, co u was? :) ktoś mnie w ogóle pamięta? XD Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 16:21, wrz 29, 2015 (UTC) wow 'wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi powrót w urodziny PG ''wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi Dzisiaj urodziny PG? :) Happy Birthday my dear old friend ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja) 16:34, wrz 29, 2015 (UTC) Mhm, dziś. Akurat to bardzo dobrze pamiętam. 'wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi Hah xD Trzcina wrócił :D Btw: Przeszedłeś mi ostatnio przez myśl "ciekawe jak mu ta matura poszła i czy jeszcze o BW pamięta ..." to mam odpowiedź xD No i ... najlepszego PG ;3 ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:10, wrz 29, 2015 (UTC) Dzięki wszystkim! :D No i witaj Trzcina. ;p ''PG'' ''Dyskusja!'' 15:46, wrz 30, 2015 (UTC) Czy chciałbyś/chciałabyś aby wygląd strony głównej został zmieniony? tak nie (podaj powód) Wow! Trzcina wrócił XD Nie spodziewałem się tego XD No i najlepszego PG! (spóźnione, ale są :))Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Liczba aktywnych administratorów wynosi... Jeden. ''wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi CO?! Volt serio,,serio odchodzi? :o Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:35, paź 7, 2015 (UTC) Serio. Ograniczam się do obserwowania co u was się dzieje, ale to będzie bardzo rzadko. Można mnie znaleźć na dA - Lightning-Volt. Czasem będę wchodził na forum. Wolę się pożegnać, niż odchodzić bez słowa. '''Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]] Wo Cóż, me zdanie na Ten temat już poznałeś i nie będę ponownie Ci tego pisała, zwłaszcza, że tu mogło by zabrzmieć to nieco inaczej :p Ale .... szanuje Twe decyzje i zrobisz, co będzisz uważał za słuszne Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:05, paź 7, 2015 (UTC) Maj 2016 cliché ankieta jest cliché wybierz startera z gen7 Rowlet Litten Popplion Sierpień 2016 To tylko taki tam nowy trailer do Pokemon Sun/Moon. Nic specjalnego. Poza gigantycznym Exeggutorem który został SMOKIEM i Ninetalesem, który zmienił się w profesjonalnego zabójcę smoków. Nothing special. ''Trash Can~ TRASH CANNOT 13:41, sie 1, 2016 (UTC) jeśli ktoś czyta mangi junji itou wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi